Strongarm
The '''Strongarm '''is a revolver Nerf blaster that was released in 2013Nerf Nation (2012-11-27). Nerf's Photos. Facebook.com. under the N-Strike Elite series. It comes packaged with six Elite Darts.Amazon.co.uk (2012-11-24). Nerf N-Strike Elite Strongarm Blaster. Details The blaster has a six-dart cylinder at the front of the blaster with a short, rifled muzzle. There is a tactical rail on the top of the barrel. The cylinder can flip out all the way for quick reloading. The blaster is also able to slam fire, like the Speedload 6.SG Nerf (2012-08-03). SG Nerf: More Info on The Nerf N-Strike Elite Strongarm!. sgnerf.blogspot.com. A carabiner can easily be attached to the bottom of the grip for carrying. Under the belt clip on the slide, there is a priming indicator. Unlike its predecessor, the Maverick REV-6, the barrel only rotates on trigger return, not on trigger pull. Therefore, the blaster cannot be fully loaded without utilizing the barrel drop, whereas in its predecessor it was possible to pull the trigger, turning the cylinder, in order to load additional darts. It can be said that taking jammed darts or changing dart types in this blaster is easier due to the scalloping of the rotating cylinder around the head of the darts. Also, the cylinder drops out further than the Maverick, making for easier access and arguably quicker reloading. History The Strongarm is a successor to the popular Maverick REV-6. It was first discovered on an online eBay auction on July 28, 2012. The seller provided front and back pictures of the new-in-box blaster, and it sold to an unknown buyer. Within a few days, Hasbro Singapore released a photo in which the Strongarm was featured, proving the blaster's existence- The image was later removed and replaced. In December of 2012, it gained a soft release along with the Stryfe and Firestrike (N-Strike Elite) in select stores. Reloading and firing To reload the Strongarm, the user must first drop the cylinder by pushing the turret's button located on the left side of the blaster. Load in up to six darts into the cylinder. The cylinder must be placed back up into the blaster's shell. To prime the blaster, the user must pull the slide back and let it return to its original position. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. To slam fire, hold down the trigger and continuously prime the blaster. This blaster works with all Micro Dart and clip system dart types except Streamline Darts. It cannot use Streamline Darts without modification because of their longer internal stem. Review Trivia *It is about one inch longer than the original Maverick REV-6 *Micro Darts seem to have reduced power when fired compared to Elite Darts. *The Strongarm is the only slam fire blaster to have a revolving barrel. *This is the second revolver that comes packed with darts that are clip system compatible. *This blaster can be fired quickly by pulling back the priming slide just enough so that it does not prime. Done fast enough, the blaster will fire a dart (but not move to the next barrel). This could prove useful when time is of the essence. *When firing the Strongarm, there is a little recoil due to the powerful mechanism that turns the barrel. This recoil is most noticeable because it turns after the dart is fired. This will not normally have an effect on accuracy because the blaster must be primed again to fire. *This blaster has the same Air restrictor/Dart post system as the Swarmfire, only with one air restrictor instead of 2 due to there being only one set of chambers. Gallery 91k3DedEQfL._AA1500_.jpg|The Strongarm's packaging. IMG_0161.JPG|A size comparison of the Strongarm and the Maverick. Nerf N-Strike Elite Strongarm 3.png|The Side View Of Strongarm References Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Revolver-style blasters Category:Slam fire blasters